Harry en el país de las maravillas
by ZeldaPhantomhive5
Summary: Harry Potter tiene una linda familia conformada por su esposa y el. Tal vez el azúcar sea demasiado para nuestro protagonista. —Hey, tu que haces aquí?—pregunte con el ceño fruncido. ¿Que hacia Voldemort ahí? ¿Porque rayos tenia orejas y cola de mono?— Oye, ¿sabes que es este lugar?


**HARRY EN EL PAÍS DE LAS MARAVILLAS.**

Los personajes se los tome prestados a la genial J.K. Rowling, la loca historia la caque de una anime, pero la adaptacion es mi.

_¿Qué es la vida? Un frenesí. ¿Qué es la vida? Una ilusión, una sombra, una ficción; y el mayor bien es pequeño; que toda la vida es sueño, y los sueños, sueños son. - Pedro Calderón de la Barca_

* * *

La luz del sol bañaba todo jardín, y a nosotros dos junto con el. La luz era tan intensa que me dañaba los ojos, por eso los entrecerré para protegerlos. El lugar era muy hermoso y a la vez algo tenebroso, y el castillo, que se había convertido en su hogar, lo era aun más debido a las grandes torres y obscuros colores. Llevaba el uniforme puesto, incluyendo la túnica, y mi varita se encontraba en el bolsillo de esta misma. Tan concentrado estaba, que no me di cuenta de quien era el hombre que se encontraba a mi lado era mi padrino, Sirius. Portaba una túnica de mago muy elegante, como si fuera a una boda; eso lo extraño mucho, sin considerar que su padrino no estaba vivo.

— ¿Que esperas? Andando.— Dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Lo mire atentamente, mientras el hombre avanzaba por el camino y luego atravesaba la entrada que, a cada lado tenia estatuas de Cerdo.— Iremos caminando porque los carruajes están descompuestos.— comento sin volver la mirada y sin dejar de caminar. Señalo a algo que tenia a sus espaldas, me voltee y vi cinco carruajes destronados, como si un rinoceronte furioso les hubiera pasado por encima décimas de veces.— Andando, andando. No te quedes ahí, Harry. Tenemos que ir con Dumbly.

¿Dumbly?, ¿Quien rayos era Dumbly? Bueno, si Sirius lo conocía, entonces esta bien. Camine hacia mi padrino y corrí para estar alado de el, sin apartar ni un momento la mirada de el. El reloj sonó para marcar la hora... ¿Que hora era? Parecía que el sol estaba en su punto máximo. Mire nuevamente hacia el castillo y vi que nos encontrábamos mucho mas cerca. Atravesamos las enormes puertas de roble. El castillo seguía igual, sin contar que parecía mas limpio y pacería que los pasillos era un tanto más amplios. Caminaron asta llegar a la estatua en forma de gárgola y Sirius empezó a decir caramelos al azar.

—Grageas de todos los sabores. Chocolate con chile. Varita de regaliz. Chupetas de sangre.— Grito, y luego la estatua se aparto para dejar ver unas escaleras que dirigían a el despacho del director. Subimos por la escalinata en forma de caracol, y llegamos a la puerta y sin pensarlo, la abrí, sin tocar. No entienda que era lo que pasaba. ¿Que hacia en Hogwarts?, ¿Porque Sirius esta aquí?. Que loco dia el de hoy.

Seguro estoy soñando, esto solo demuestra que lo sigo extrañando tremendamente; nunca lo eh dejado de extrañar, y si sueño con el... pero no este tipo de sueño. Los otros son sueños donde el sabe que murió y simplemente habla conmigo, no era igual, pero aun así sabia que era un sueño y sabia como solucionarlo. Un pequeño pellizco y estaría nuevamente despierto. Trate, pero recibí como resultado un dolor punzante. Mire al rededor y me percate de que la oficina era algo diferente, el cuadro de el antiguo director de Hogwarts no estaba... Pero el si estaba sentado tras el escritorio. ¿Que pasa?, ¿Todos se han vuelto locos?

—Que bueno que están aquí, por favor Sirius,toma asiento. Tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar sobre Harry. Harry, ¿porque no vas a dar la vuelta por el castillo? es verano, así que creo que esta vació. Anda, anda.— Insistió. obedecí, porque no le agradaba del todo estar en esa situación. Creo que me eh vuelto loco, y si no estoy equivocado y si estoy soñando, debo esperar a que alguien me despierte.

—De acuerdo.—Asentí mirando a el director, luego a Sirius, y luego me dirigí a la salida y camine por el castillo. Sin rumbo, acabe en el séptimo piso, frente a la sala de menesteres. Lo raro no fue lo rápido que llego ahí, si no que la puesta esta entre abierta. Me aproxime y vi un conejo de felpa bailando dentro de la habitación. Mire hacia todos los lados del pasillo, y cuando no vi a nadie ahí, me acerque la puerta. Pero mientras más me acercaba el conejillo se iba adentrando mas a el fondo de la sala, así que corrió para saber de que se trataba. ¿Era una broma? Si lo era, ya le estaba dando miedo.

Entre al salón, y note que todo era muy elegante. Había brillo por todas partes y parecía una sala de estar de un castillo de princesas de los cuentos muggles. El conejo seguía bailando y cada vez mas se acercaba a el centro de la habitación. Cuando planeaba acercarme, donde se encontraba el conejo, se formo un circulo de humo alrededor del peluche y luego, para mi sorpresa, el circulo se empezó a hundir, como si el conejo fuero lo suficiente pesado para hundir una loza que no tenia de donde sostenerse.

—Por dios. ¿Que es esto? Pero si es un peluche.— exclame cuando vi que el conejo se despedía con su bracillo, conforme se unida rápidamente. Decidí acercarme, por que... ¿Qué mas da? Esto era un sueño. 'Si el peluche me asesina, no lo haré realmente' pense en ese momento.

Corrí para seguir al peluche, pero el suelo era tan lustroso y bien pulido que resbale y me tambalee. Cai al suelo, pero algo me arrastro hacia el agujero, y caí dentro de el. El golpe en la cabeza que me di contra la pared del hueco fue tan real, que lagrimas brotaron de mis ojos. Ya había tenia sueños que sentí tan reales, pero también descubrí que no eran sueños, eran la conexión que tenia con Voldemort. Pero Lord Voldemort ya había sido destruido... yo mismo lo destruí. Y esto que estaba 'viviendo', era obvio que no era una visión.

—¡AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!— grite con todas mis fuerzas debido a la caída.

Caía, caía, caía...cayo.

Hubo una luz que destello justo antes de que tocara fondo... o superficie. Ya no estaba seguro, porque cuando caí, no caí realmente. En realidad, fue como si saliera de un hueco. Cuando estuve fuera, cerro los ojos y me acosté en el piso. Me faltaba el aire, y el golpe en la cabeza causo que me saliera un chichón. Abrí los ojos y vi, impresionado, que me encontraba en el mismo lugar. Como la caída no hubiera sido real, en el sueño, claro. Me puse de pie, y mire al rededor. La única deferencia era que había un piano de cola junto a una palmera de plátanos. La tapa del piano de cola se levanto, y de ella salio un pequeño niño disfrazado de mono. Su cabello era negro, pero no alcance a mirar bien su rostro hasta que estubo lo suficientemente cerca. Cuando se acerco vi que se trataba de Tom Riddle de once años. No podía creerlo. Esto de verdad que era una alucinación.

—Hey, tu que haces aquí?—pregunte con el ceño fruncido. ¿Que hacia Voldemort ahí? ¿Porque rayos tenia orejas y cola de mono?— Oye, ¿sabes que es este lugar?— El niño me miro, y puso cara de susto, salio completamente del piano, tomo uno de los plátanos y corrió al otro lado de la habitación. Cuando estubo a una distancia muy grande de mi, me miro mientras pelaba la banana, y le daba un mordisco. Con humo rosado rodeándolo, el niño se hacia cada vez más pequeño. Del tamaño de un ratón, corrió desesperadamente hacia la pared que no era pared. Ahí había una miniatura de puerta a la que había en grande de la sala de menesteres. Era del tamaño exacto para que el pequeño ratón la abriera y huyera de el.

Me acerque a la pequeña puertita y pegue el oído a esta. Se oían unos gemidos. Abrió la puertilla y dentro de ella encontró al niño susurrándole en la oreja al conejo de felpa cosas que sonaban como chillidos de ratón. Cuando el niño disfrazado de ratón se dio cuenta de que lo estaban observando corrió, dejando al conejo colo y con el plátano en la mano, mirándome. Luego de unos segundos,el pequeño peluche también corrió por en pasillo que había detrás de la mini-puerta que conducía a una obscuridad absoluta. Cerré la puentecilla y me dirigí al piano de cola y lo abrí nuevamente, dejando ver la cuerdas.

—¿De dónde salió?— Mire nuevamente la sala y me percate de que la puerta grande, ya no estaba.—Entonces eso significa que la unica salida es... ¿esa puerta?—dije mientras me quedaba viendo la puerta. Dirigí mi mirada hacia el platanero, y tome un de sus frutos. Lo pele, y lo mordí. De inmediato sentí como mi cuerpo se encogía, con mis ropas incluidas. El humo rosado hizo que la respiración se me dificultara, pero al final se diluyo, y tome carrera hacia la puerta. La abrí y entre. Las paredes y el techo estaba cubierto por focos, y mientras entraba, los focos se encendían lastimando en exceso mis ojos. Corrí directo hacia donde el niño ratón y el peluche fueron, y que fue una distancia extremadamente larga. Cuando llegue a una pared, la cual no tenia focos, me tire al piso y recupere mi respiración.

Una circulo de humo apareció al rededor de mi, justo como había pasado con el conejo. Lo realmente malo, era que ya sabia que pasaría.

Caía, caía, caía...cayo.

En cuanto no sentí que ya no caía más, note que estaba completamente mojado. Intente respirar, pero lo único que conseguí fue que los pulmones se le llenaran de agua y que sintiera la sensación de ahogamiento. Abrí los ojos y me di cuenta de que me encontraba en el lago. ¿Como había llegado hasta ahí? Nuevamente salio de un hueco, no callo desde arriba. Esto ya no tenia sentido alguno... desde el principio no lo tuvo. Nade hacia la superficie y tome el aire que tanto necesitaba. Mire al rededor, pero me lleve una gran sorpresa cuando me di cuenta de que no estaba en el lago.

—¿Y ahora una piscina? — me preguntaba mientras me dirigía a unas escaleras que ayudaban a salir de el agua. El lugar en donde se encontraba era un tipo de cuadro de mármol, en medio estaba la piscina enorme, y parecía que las comunas de alrededor eran al estilo griego. Había, en una de las hileras de columnas, donde estaba colocado un trono de oro, con cojines rojos. No había techo; en el agua se reflejaban todas las nubes y el sol no estaba a la vista.

—Has llorado un montón— Dijo una voz masculina, que me pareció muy familiar.

—¿Eh?

—el agua de esta piscina son todas las lagrimas que tu corazón ah derramado hasta hoy.— contesto la misma voz.— Tristeza...soledad... Has tenido que sobrellevar todo eso por mucho tiempo, ¿verdad?

—...—Me quede sin palabras al ver que quien hablaba era Remus Lupin, el mejor amigo de su padre y se encontraba en la sima de un gran hongo. El estaba dándole la espalda y, muy extraño era, que tenia un traje que hacia que pareciera una oruga con cara de humano. Era aterrador.

—En cualquier caso, deberías salir de esa piscina cuanto antes... o seras devorado.

—¿Que?— Exclame mirándole la espalda. Mire hacia el agua y de allí brotaron los cuerpos de cocodrilos. Lo mas extraño que en su vida había visto, no era nada comparado con lo que ahora esta visualizando: Draco Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle estaban dentro de unas capsulas tipo peceras, en el lomo de cada animal. Y se acercaban a mi peligrosamente.

Salí disparado para quedar a lado de la oruga. De alguna manera, se sentía protegido a lado de el.

—¿Pero que era.. eso?...¿Que leches...?... Tengo que regresar a mi tamaño original... ¿Eh? parece que ya eh vuelto a mi tamaño normal— susurro entre jadeos. El susto le quito el aire de los pulmones y mientras miraba como los cocodrilos que se parecían a Malfoy y sus gorilas se sumergían de nueva cuenta en el agua, la oruga hablo.

—Uno te hará más grande.— Lo voltee a ver, y la oruga estaba con una pipa en la boca, mientras soltaba burbujas.— Uno te hará pequeño

— ¿De que estas hablando?— Pregunte con curiosidad, clavando la mirada en el rostro de la oruga... en el rostro de Remus. La oruga volvió a soltar burbujas antes de contestar.

— No te saldrá barato. Mira, hay un cliente.— comento la oruga mientras yo dirigía la vista a el hombre que venia a los lejos. Lo identifico como Ron. Traía una capucha y su túnica cubría por completo su cuerpo.

— Disculpe...— Dijo Ron.— Podría llevarme unas setas?

— Claro.— Contesto la oruga, escribiendo algo en una tabla de apuntes que apareció de la nada haciendo un 'Puff'. — Puede pagarlas a fin de mes.

— Parece que solo eres muy concienzudo cuando se trata de obtener dinero y ayudar a los demás... y por ciento. ¿Que escribes en esos papeles? ¿Sobre pociones mata lobos?— esta ultima pregunta la susurre.

— Bueno, si... Espera. Es la primera vez que nos vemos las caras y sabes que soy un hombre lobo?¿a que ha venido eso?— pregunto acercando su rostro al mio.

— ¿Por que?— Pregunte. — ... eh... ¿Porque...?— Pero nunca termine porque me quede absorto por lo que mis ojos veían. Ron mordió una de las setas que estaban debajo de la mas grande donde se encontraba la oruga, y de la nada, se empezó a convertir en un bebé, destilando una luz rozada que lo cegó por unos segundos.

— El tema no debería ser así. ¿No tendría que encojarse, simplemente?— El bebé pelirrojo lo distrajo, ya que se estaba metiendo en una puerta, que antes no estaba, y al la puerta dirigía al vacío.— POR DIOS— exclamo tratando de alcanzar al niño.— El bebé se va gateando por ahí. ¿No harás nada?

— No es asunto mio.

Me adentre por la puesta, ignorando a la oruga. Cuando estuve dentro, encontró diez puertas; me metí por la única que se encontraba abierta y cuando entre rebale con una cascara de platano. A su alrededor debian de haber cientas de cascaras de platado. Pero eso no le importo porque ahí encontré algo no muy peculiar. Era una de las aulas de Hogwarts, y había, en vez de butacas, dos sillones rojos, como los de la sala común, y un trono de madera encima de el escritorio de del profesor donde se encontraba sentada Hermione. En uno de los sillones se encontraba Fred muy cómodamente recostado, con traje de gato de rayas rosas y moradas y con unas botas y guantes rosas. Este empezó a reír

— Cayó, cayó.— Grito Fred, entre carcajadas.

— Soy la duquesa. La que esta ahí haciendo sopa de plátano es nuestra sirvienta.— Dijo señalando a una mujer que no identifique porque estaba de espaldas a mi.— Y el que esta acostado ahí es nuestro gato— comento señalando a Fred, el que sonreía de oreja a oreja mientras meneaba la cola.

— No sabia que los gatos pudieran sonreír así— comente simplemente para contestarle algo a su amiga.

Algo paso volando por mi oreja, como si me la hubiera aventado directamente a mi.

—¡¿PORQUÉ SOY YO LA COCINERA?!— Grito la voz de Ginny Weasley.— Se acabo. ¿POR QUE SIEMPRE SOY LA VILLANA? Ustedes siempre las pasan en grande.— Gritaba mientras aventaba platos por doquier.— ¡HERMIONE, ERES UNA IDIOTA!.— declaro mientras salia corriendo del lugar. Solo me quede con cara de sorpresa al escucharla decir eso y que la aludida no reaccionara de ninguna manera.

—Entonces... ¿Tu eres la madre de Ron?

—¿Como sabes su nombre?¿Tienes algún interés en este bebé?

—Es fantástico que hayas encontrado a tu madre. De verdad que si... Estar con tu mamá es lo mejor, eh?

—Bueno, pues, en breve tendré que marcharme... ¿ Podrías cuidar de este niño?—Pregunto mientras me entregaba en brazos al pequeño se estaba haciendo cada vez más transparente.

—¿A donde vas?

—Me han citado en el juzgado— respondió como no queriendo la cosa.

—¿juzgado?— pregunte con sorpresa cuando Hermione desapareció por completo.

—De verdad te creías que ese muñeco era el hijo de la duquesa? — pregunto Fred, que ahora se encontraba sentado.

—¿Muñeco?— miro hacia el bebé, pero ya no había un bebe, ahora había un gato de madera. Lo dejo caer al suelo.—¿Qué esta pasan...?—Pero Fred ya no estaba.

Salio por la misma puerta por la que entro, pero ya no había más puestas de donde elegir. Solo había un profundo pasillo con columnas a cada dos metros de distancia, haciéndolo ver tan lar como si no tuviera final. Cuando ya había caminado unos diez minutos, en una de las columnas estaba recargado Fred, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y una pie apoyado en la pared

—Señor gato— salude mientras en gato se escondía detrás de la columna.

—Por aquí—dijo una voz detrás de mi. Ahora era George con el mismo traje de gato y en la misma posición que Fred.—¿Sorprendido?

—Pues...

—Puedo desaparecer y...— dijo mientras volvía a hacer el mismo procedimiento que Fred, aunque ahora era el quien aparecía en una columnas que estaba a lado de mi.—Y aparecer, como si tal cosa.

— Increíble.—Le felicite. Aunque ya supiera su truco. Fred modio la cola. —Pero, yo quería preguntar...¿Por donde debería ir?

—Bueno, eso depende...—dijo,de nuevo ocultándose tras la columna

—De a donde quieras ir.—termino George, reapareciendo en la columna del otro lado.

—Quiero volver al sitio de donde vengo.— Le dije a la pared, pues George la había desaparecido para darle paso a Fred, que se encontraba detrás e mi.

—No se permite volver...— comenzó para volverse a ocultar.

—... sin ver antes a la reina— termino George, desapareciendo en cuanto termino de hablar.

—¿La reina?—Pregunte. Pero ya ninguno de los gemelos respondió ni apareció. Así que comencé a caminar.

—Se podría decir que...— apareció para ocultarse dándole paso a su hermano.

—...La reina.

—...Manda sobre...

—... este mundo.

Me detuve. Esto ya lo había fastidiado. ¿Por que no simplemente se mostraban los dos?

—A ver. Así no se puede conversar, así que, ¿Por que no salen los dos de una buena vez?— Exploto. Estos dos idiotas estaban colmando mi paciencia. Tenia que reprenderlo de alguna manera, por mucho que los apreciara.

—¿A que viene eso...

—... de los dos?

—Ya olvidenlo— dije secamente mientras retomaba mi andar.

Seguí caminando por el largo pasillo hasta llegar a un puerta muy grande y muy bonita. La abrí, y encontré un lugar igual al que donde estaba la oruga, si contar que ya no había ningún trono. En su lugar estaba un mesita de café, el la silla se encontraba Snape, con una botarga de pajarito amarillo. Muy parecido a un pollito. Me acerque directamente a el, tratando de no reírme. Le di la vuelta a toda la piscina para poder quedar a su lado. Tenia una taza con té y pétalos blancos esparcidos por toda la mesa y la silla desocupada.

—Espero que vulva pronto.—dijo el hombre, justo cuando llegue a su lado.

Trate de llamar su atención moviendo la mano delante de su vista, pero no conseguí que volteara a verme. No insistí más y me aleje. Me adentre en la puerta, justo como ocurrió con la oruga, y me encontré con el gran comedor de la escuela. Las cuatro mesas donde los estudiantes siempre comían se encontraban vacías de gente, pero estaban llenas de manjares. En la mesa donde se sentaban los profesores, estaban tres personas. un hombre y dos mujeres que, aparentaban, estar dormidas con la cabeza sobre sus brazos recargados en la misma mesa. Uno de ellos soltaba burbujas de saliva por la boca, y estaba vestido con algo que parecía un mameluco o pijama de bebé, y lo identifique como Neville. Una de las chicas tenia una unas orejas muy grandes de conejo sobre su brillante cabello rosado, y con las manos forradas de guantes blancos, la identifique como Tonks. La ultima chica era Luna. Tenia un sombrero muy extravagante, de color morado obscuro, con un vestido del mismo color muy lindo, que la hacia verse más hermosa que nunca. Me acerque más, pero me detuve cuando Luna, hablo.

—No quedan asientos libres.—Dijo la rubia, sin levantar la cabeza y sin abrir los ojos.

—Si, no quedan asientos libres.— recalco Tonks, alzando la cabeza, y mirándome con ojos de cariño.

—¿Eh?— conteste, mirando todos los asientos vacíos.—No.. quedan asientos libres, ¿verdad?— me burle mientras retrosedia y me dirigía hacia la salida.

—¡¿QUEE?! ¡No, no, no, no, no!. ¡Espera, espera!— Grito Luna, levantándose de su asiento.—¡No te pongas a adelantarte en la conversación!

—¡Era broma!— Grito Tonks, con una sonrisa en los labios.— Hay muchísimos asientos libres, ¿vale?— dijo mientras me giraba para regresar junto a la mesa. Me senté delante de los tres. Neville seguía babeando.

—Me gustaría preguntaros algo.

— Tu cabello es muy salvaje.— comento Luna, como si yo nunca hubiera abierto la boca.

— ¿Eh?

— Me gusta ese pelo. Por desgracia... vas a tener que peinarlo algún día.

—¿Podemos no hablar de mi cabello?— Pregunte algo incomodo. Mi cabello era indomable, y luna bien lo sabia... pero este era un sueño. Todo podía pasar.

— Y hoy llevas túnica.— Comento Tonks.

— Soy una mago, ¿sabes?— conteste, mirándola extrañado.— Pero bueno, qué más da... Oye, ¿por que solo tienes orejas de conejo?, ¿porqué no te transformaste completamente?— Tonks puso cara de infarto.

— Recuerda tomar tu poción para poder transformarte correctamente...— dijo Neville levantando la cabeza.

— Vale.. — Contesto Tonks, mientras Neville volvía a dormirse.

— No sabia que de verdad podía alguien tirar tanta baba...— pensé en voz alta mientras miraba al chico de la pijama.

— ¡Adivina adivinanza!— Grito Luna.

—¿Adivina adivinanza?— pregunte juntando las cejas.

—¿Porque una estatua y una escultura se parecen?

—Son lo mismo...

—¡NO!—Exclamo mientras se paraba y acercaba su rostro al mio.— ¡Eso es una buda mentira! Supongo que los chicos siguen siendo tontos en sueños.

Me llamaron tonto, y eso dolió. Mire a luna fijamente, mientras ella me devolvía la mirada. Un maniquí con una ropa muy provocadora de mujer se acercaba a la mesa, y traía en las manos de plástico una botella de whisky. Esto era un sueño muy extraño, y tenia que despertar ya. No solo porque algunas cosas le dieran miedo, si no, también porque llevaba horas caminando sin rumbo, y sin sentido. Por mientras, Tonks hablaba:

—¿Qué tan un poco de whisky de fuego?

—No tomo alcohol, gracias... Tu no deberías beber, tampoco.

—Ya sabía yo que su carácter es un pelín demasiado complicado para estar en un mundo como este.— susurro Luna, dirigiéndose a un Neville completamente dormido.

—Si, la verdad que no le pega.—Concordó Tonk, acercándose a la oreja de Luna.—Pero... ¡Esta tan mono!

—Sin duda.— Contesto mientras las campanadas marcaban la hora. Luna prosiguió:— Aquí, son siempre las tres de la tarde

—Por eso siempre es la hora del tentempié

—Esto, ¿que lugar es, exactamente?— Pregunte algo incomodo.—Vine a Hogwarts a hablar con el director... O al menos eso dijo Sirius.

—Adivina adivinanza— repitió Tonks, como si yo no hubiera dicho nada.—¿Por que me parezco a Sirius?

—¿Te pareces?—pregunte mirándola, mientras ella sonreía.— ¿Esto es Hogwarts, ¿verdad?

—¿Que piensas hacer una vez destruyas a el que no debe ser nombrado?— pregunto Luna, dejándome con la boca abierta.— Contesta

—¿Que?— musite. Si esto era un sueño, entonces lo mejor era seguir la corriente— Bueno... terminar de estudiar, y...

—¿Y?

—¿Que quieres que te diga?

—Solo terminaras la escuela?

— Básicamente... si.

—¿Y porqué?

—¿Como que porqué?

—Si, ¿Porqué?

—Tengo un sueño que quiero cumplir.— Conteste con simpleza. No tenia que decir nada más.— Cuando destruí a Voldemort, el mundo cambio, y ahora solo quiero hacer algo más para ayudar y vengar, de alguna manera, a todos ellos que murieron en la guerra.— proseguí, simplemente contando lo que era verdad.

—Que bonito. ¿Y cual es el sueño que quieres cumplir?— Pregunto Tonks, metiéndose gran cantidad de pastel a la boca.

—Pues yo quiero convertirme en...

—Pero la vida de un auror no es solo terminar de estudiar, ¿no crees?— pregunto Luna. ¿No se suponía que ellos no sabían quien soy? Como sabían que estoy en proceso de convertirme en Auror? Luna me miraba intensamente, como si tratara de leer mi mente.

—Bueno, ¿y que más hay?— pregunte, correspondientemente a la mirada.

—Oh, oh. Muchísimas otras cosas, querido. Cosas divertidas

—Cosas divertidas...— repetí.

—Cosas divertidas.—Dijo Tonks.

—Cosas divertidas.— murmuro entre sueños, Neville.

Se escucho un largo silencio hasta que este se rompió con el sonido de cientos de trompetas lejanas. Era como el tipo de melodía que se escuchaban en el anunciamiento de el rey en el mundo muggle. Se escuchaba lejanamente, pero con mucha fuerza.

—¿Qué ah sido eso?— pregunte mientras trataba de ver a través de la ventaba.

—El juicio está a punto de empezar.—Contesto la chica rubia.

—¿Juicio?¿Para que un juicio?

—La duquesa va a ser sentenciada a muerte— Dijo Tonks, mientras seguía engullendo pastel.

—¡¿PERO PORQUÉ?!—Grito, mirando a Luna y Tonks, que seguían tomando té y comiendo pastel, respectivamente. Se veían muy tranquilos para hablar de que Hermione iba a ser asesinada.

—Por que a la duquesa le apetece... supongo...— dijo Luna, con aire pensativo.

—¡Eso no esta bien !— Grite.

Salí corriendo hacia la puerta. No iba a permitir que mi mejor amiga fuera sentenciada a muerte. Aunque todo fuera un sueño, sentía que tenia que hacer algo porque era todo tan real, que sentía el dolor y la desesperación de perder a mi mejor amiga. Aumento su carrera hacia la puerta. La abrí, y me encontré nuevamente en la sala de menesteres, que se encontraba nuevamente cambiada. El lugar era enorme, y tenia cortinas rojas rodeando todas las paredes. Donde se sentaba la corte, los tronos de los reyes, el lugar del juez, y el lugar del acusado era todo de madera. Hermione estaba sentada en evidencia, y tenia la cabeza gacha.

—La acusada, la Duquesa. Cuando alguien dice algo, tu te empeñas en encontrar el error. ¿Admites tu crimen?— Dijo el rey, con una voz que no supe ubicar.

—¿Es eso un crimen?—Intervine abriéndome paso por el jurado observador.

—¿Quien eres tu?—Pregunto la reina. Los reyes tenían mascaras de fiesta, por lo que no pude ver sus rostros.

—Yo... Yo soy el defensor.

—Corregir a las personas de sus errores es algo que simplemente, no puedo evitar, su alteza.—Dijo una Hermione muy asustada

—¿Y dejando a tus hijos solo, solo por querer asistir a reuniones sociales, y demostrar al mundo tu innumerables aprendizajes? Tu crimen es, aunque fuera sin intención de mala fe, dejaste a tus hijos abandonados en casa... en total soledad— Prosiguió la reina.

Eso me dejo sorprendido, Hermione siempre se pavoneaba de su inteligencia, pero estaba seguro de que nunca abandonaría a sus hijos para ir a fiestas.

—No Su alteza. Eso no es correcto. Los niños saben muy bien cuando sus padres están ocupados o ausentes. Nunca guardarían rencor a sus padres por dejarlos solos.— relate, pensando en lo mucho que amaba a mis padres aun sufriendo su ausencia, y lo mucho que eso afecto mi miserable infancia.—Ademas, si la sentencia a muerte, ¿Que sera de los hijos?

— Aquí reina la ley.—sentencio el Rey.— Este no es un lugar donde quepan los sentimentalismos

—Si no hay emociones en un juicio, entonces que lo hagan los duendes. Ya no necesitarían más magia ni jurados, ni jueces.

—¡Insolente! ¿Acaso tienes permiso de abogacía?... Y lo que es más, ¿no seras tu un criminal? Muy bien, encarguémonos primero de los crímenes de este hombre de la túnica.

—¿Crímenes?— exclame, anonadado.

—Este piano de Rene que rompiste.—Dijo mientras señalaba el piano que apareció con su varita enfrente de mi.

—Es el piano que vi antes... ¡Pero si no estaba roto! No estaba roto cuando lo deje.

—Sin importar las circunstancias, fuiste tú quien lo rompió.

—Como ya le dije, yo no fui que rompió... eh...— Se quedo congelado, cuando, como si fuera una película, me vi a mi mismo cayendo sobre aquel piano en un pasado, pero no era en la escuela. Era en la casa de los Dursley, cuando su primo lo perseguía, y me subí al piano para protegerme; se rompió cuando trataba de bajarme.

—LOOOOS TEEEESTIGOOOS— Grito el rey.—A esta persona que se hace llamar el defensor, si hay algo que sepáis, venid a testificar.

De repente aparecio Luna, tapándose el rostro con el sombrero, inclinándose en una reverencia. Hablo con una voz muy soñadora.

—Yo testificaré, Su Alteza.

—Pero si tu...—replique, sin poder completar la frase.

—Esta persona tiene una idea equivocada de lo que es la vida de un estudiante y trabajador. Estudiar, estudiar, y más estudiar. No intenta aprovechar ni una pizca de su vida diaria.

—¡Como si tu te divirtieras tanto, Luna!—Grite, y justo después, todas las luces del salón se encendieron, dejando ver a todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts con mascaras de fiesta, como jurado. Todas la niñas reían.—...¿pero que es esto?

—¿Porqué conoces mi nombre?—Pregunto luna mientras se ponía de pie y se giraba para verme a la cara.—¿Porqué conoces mi nombre?

—¿Porqué conoces su nombre?—grito la multitud—¿Porqué lo conoces?

—¿Pero que...?

—Sabias que eramos gemelos.—Declararon unas voces a mis espaldas. Eran Fred y George.

—Sabias que era un hombre lobo.—Dijo Remus, quien apareció a su lado.

—Y sabias que era metamorfomaga... eso si me dejo impresionada.— confeso Tonks, quien caminaba hacia mi.—Pero.. ¿Porqué?

—¿Porqué?—Pregunto un dormido Neville

—¿Porqué?—Preguntaron los gemelos a la vez.

—¿Porqué?—Pregunto Hermione, abrazando al muñeco que le hizo creer que era Ron.

—¿Porque?—Pregunto después, Remus, soltando más burbujas.

—¿Porqué?—Se cuestiono Luna, por ultimo.

—Por que...—Estaba confundido. ¿Porqué sabia yo todo esto? Tal vez el simple hecho de que ellos eran su familia. Este sueño era toda una locura.

—¿Aun no lo comprendes?—Preguntaron el Rey y la Reina, a la vez. El rey estaba de pie, seguía con la mascara, y me miraba fijamente. Se adelanto, y mientras se quitaba la mascara, hablaba:—Ahora tienes tantos amigos... Me alegro mucho.

—¿Papá?— Casi caigo al suelo cuando vi a James Potter, parado frente a mi.—Entonces... Entonces tu ere...— me quede sin palabras, mientras veía a la reina.—No puede ser...

—Si que has crecido... Lo siento. Te lo puse muy difícil. Así que... deberías de disfrutar de tu vida de ensueño desde ya, ¿de acuerdo?—Dijo la reina, mientras de tras de la mascara, caían dos pequeñas lagrimas.

Trate de acercarme a mi madre, pero todo se puso blanco. Todo ese mundo extraño se difuminaba a su alrededor. Cerré los ojos fuertemente, y luego los abrí. Lo primero de vi fueron los ojos azules de Luna, quien permanecía parada enfrente de mi, mientas yo estaba sentado en el sillon de una amplia sala. La sala de nuestra casa.

—¿Quieres un poco más de licuado, cariño?— Dijo ella con una sonrisa en el rostro.—Solo te acabaste el primer vaso, y te dormiste... Jaja, tu durmiéndote... pero que extraño. Los nargles seguro te alborotaron el cerebro. Toma.— dijo mientras su amada esposa le tendía un vaso relleno de liquido rosa. Lo tome.

— La vida de ensueño... Tal vez debería de tomar menos dulces... Pero este lo tomare, por que es delicioso— agrego rápidamente al ver la cara de desilusión de Luna, luego, ella dibujo una sonrisa mientras me daba un beso en los labios y luego se dirigía a la cocina.

Tal vez los licuados de Luna le provocaban sueños raros, y tal vez su vida en el pasado no fue la mejor, tal vez sus amigos estuvieran algo locos; pero así era su vida de ensueño junto a los seres que amaba: Como un país de las maravillas.

* * *

**¿review?**


End file.
